Dare You to Move
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Set during the last task. It’s a series of flashbacks and current events during the Triwizard Tournament. CedricHermione. Oneshot songfic to the Switchfoot song of the same name.


**Title: **Dare You To Move**  
Author:** HipHopMarmalade**  
Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **1,236**  
Pairing/Character: **Cedric/Hermione**  
Summary: **Set during the last task. It's a series of flashbacks and current events during the Triwizard Tournament.**  
Warnings: **Song fic. Character death.**  
Notes: **Please assume that Cedric and Hermione have had a relationship since the train ride to Hogwarts. They went to the Yule Ball together.This was not beta read. Written for LJ community 7musicalmuses. I do not own HP or the song "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here_

Cedric Diggory's life had turned upside down since he became a Triwizard Champion. People noticed that he existed. He had a place on this planet and he had become more than just "Pretty Boy Diggory." He was bringing some glory to the House of Helga Hufflepuff by being in this tournament. And he had met her- his Hermione. He was so afraid of fame and never thought that he could find someone who loved him for him, but he did. He never thought it would be in the form of a bushy haired Gryffindor fourth year who was part of the so called "golden trio" Sometimes things work out differently than he had thought._  
_

_Everybody's watching you now_

Cedric was in front of the maze. He knew all eyes were on him and the other champions. He also knew that it was mainly eyes on him and Harry. The majority of the students were from Hogwarts of course. And they were both tied for first place. He thought of his parents and the Hufflepuffs and how proud they were of him. He thought of his friends and Hermione and his Mum and how scared they must be at this point for him. All eyes were on Cedric Diggory.

_  
Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

Hermione Granger sighed. It seemed like one of her best friends and her boyfriend had been in that maze forever. Yes she had a boyfriend. She wasn't even sure how it had happened. On the train Cedric had pulled her into an empty compartment told her he couldn't stop thinking about her since the World Cup and asked her to be his girlfriend. Hermione agreed but asked that she could tell Ron and Harry when she was ready. He respected that. He respected her and now she was just waiting for him to come back alive so she could give him a hug. She needed a hug. This waiting was torture. All Hermione wanted was Cedric. Breathing. Possession of the Triwizard cup did not mean anything to her.

_  
What happens next?  
_

Cedric hit the ground in the graveyard. "Harry the cup was a portkey!" Cedric looked at the cup in amazement.

"Cedric get back to the cup and get out of here. I've been here before." Harry told Cedric his voice shaking.

Next thing he knew he saw a rat like man holding what looked like a baby. Suddenly he realized this was the place of the dream he had heard about from both Harry and Hermione. How was he going to play into this equation?

_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

After being paralyzed with fear for a few minutes Cedric willed himself to get up. He didn't know if he should try and help Harry or get back to get help from adults. The seconds he spent pondering this cost him his life.

"Kill the Spare."

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

With a flash of green light Cedric was gone.

_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

When Harry had appeared with Cedric's body Hermione was frozen in place. He wasn't supposed to be dead. He hadn't given her the hug yet. He hadn't had time to introduce her to his parents like he promised he would after the task. He can't be dead. This can't happen. It's not right.

_  
Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here_

Hermione was so afraid of telling Harry and Ron who she was dating. It was hard enough with the two of them fighting over Harry being in the tournament. She remembered how patient Cedric was with her. Her reluctance to tell people about their relationship could have caused them to break up. But he understood she didn't want to start another row with her friends and was so supportive of her.

_The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
_

The Yule Ball was when Harry and Ron found out. Ron freak out and accused her of fraternizing with the enemy. Harry on the other hand was indifferent. He could tell how special Cedric made Hermione feel. He could tell that he really did care about her. And Cedric wasn't the enemy. He never blamed Harry for being trapped in the tournament and knew he just wanted to get out of it alive.

Hermione still cried. And Cedric held her and made her understand that it was okay. Ron would come around. He came around about Harry after all. Cedric held her and reminded her that now they knew and now the how world could know. This was how it should be.

_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
_

Then there was the second task. Hermione was shocked when she discovered what it was. She was, however, thankful to Cedric for warning Harry about the egg and the water. Before she was put under her sleeping spell Ron finally came to understand the relationship. He said he wouldn't support it until Harry won of course. But he could see why Hermione cared about Cedric. It was something Hermione never thought would happen

_  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

When Cedric had appeared outside the maze in Harry's arms dead Hermione started crying. Ron wrapped his arms around her

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry he's gone. I'm sorry I ruined everything by giving you such a hard time about dating him."

At that moment Hermione realized that Cedric had not only affected her but her classmates and her friends. Ron had learned though all this that he could be a git sometimes.

_  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

In the maze Cedric had to keep thinking of one thing. This one person would be his saving grace. He started to freak out and not remember who he was. He just thought of her. That's why when he popped out of Voldemort's wand he asked Harry to take his body back and also to tell Hermione that she was his salvation.

_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself  
Lift yourself up off the floor_

Hermione tried to will herself to get out of bed the next morning but it was too hard. She decided to sleep through breakfast since the events of the day before merited canceled classes. She just wanted to sleep away the events. As she slept he had a dream. Cedric repeated in her dream the words Harry had spoken to her about her being Cedric's salvation. Then he dared her to keep living her life for him and the rest of the world. Hermione woke up with renewed strength. In a way he was her salvation too.

_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened_   
_Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_


End file.
